Jurassic Park, Teen titan style
by ravanwolf
Summary: The Teen Titans are invited to have a sneak preview of InGen's new project, a dino park. They agree to come without suspecting. Will something go wrong? Duh! Pairings if any BBRae, RobStar.


**OK, I hope you like it. It's a crossover. Teen titans and Jurassic Park. It won't be much like any of the films because I've not seen them for ages.**

**Hope you like it.

* * *

**Robin was training. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games. Raven was meditating. Starfire was trying to get Raven to go to the mall of shopping with her. Yep, everything was normal, or at least what passed as normal in the home of five superpowered teens. Then the mail arrived.

"I'll get it." Volunteered Beastboy, and went off to get it. He came back with an assortment of different envelopes. He quickly sorted through them.

"Hmm, let's see. Fan mail... Fan mail... Fan mail... More fan mail... A well wishing card (**A/N **Sorry, I don't know what they're called)... COOL! My copy of mopeds weekly has arrived **(1)**! Hey guys, there's a letter addressed to all of us!"

Everyone gathered round whilst Robin opened the envelope. He showed them what it said.

'To the Teen titans,

It is truly a pleasure for me to formally invite you to experience the InGen dinosaur park four weeks before the opening ceremony.

This visit will include: Free refreshments, free accomodation, a free tour of the park and facilities and free entertainment. This visit will also give you the chance to experience something that technology has never before provided, the ability to watch the real lives of many different dinosaurs, including Tyrannasaurus Rex and velociraptors.

Unfortunately if you accept this invitation we need your permission to subdue your powers and/or take away your weapons. We do not want to risk the dinosaurs getting hurt, or distressed, and hurting you. The potion we have will subdue your powers for two weeks, with no side affects.

Now I will underline points that may concern you without your powers.

**Safety**: Do not worry about this. All of the dinosaurs are in high security enclosures and the cars are fitted with bullet and shatter proof glass, and are made with the strongest metal money can buy.

**Comfort: **The accomodation is five star luxury rooms, with an en-suite bathroom/shower room and a wide screen, high defenition television.

**Entertainment:** There is an option of many films each evening and many souvenirs in the shop. There is 24 hour room service and a buffet is open every day. That is if the dinosaurs don't thrill you enough!

**Tour:** You will see over 30 different types of dinosaurs, Diplodocus, T-Rex, Velociraptor and Ankylosaurus, to name but a few!

I hope that has given you a good enough impression of the park to entice you. I look forward to hearing from you.

Yours sincerely

John Parker Hammond

John Parker Hammond

InGen Founder'

Robin stopped and looked around at the others. "So... What do you guys think?" He asked eventually.

"I wish to see the saurs of dino please." Star immediately said

"I'd like to see what tech they used." Cyborg said.

"I wanna see extinct animals!" Beastboy said.

They all turned to Raven, who looked uncomfortable.

"Well... losing our powers could be a problem, but I guess I'd make a change." She said.

The other titans stopped and considered Raven's words.

Finally Robin spoke. "Raven's right, everyone. Are we really all sure we want to lose our powers? I'm a little uncomfortable with losing my weapons, but I'd still like to go."

"I do not mind." Said Starfire.

"Err, I would have liked to talk to the dinos in their language, but I'm fine with it." Beastboy said.

"I'm uncomfortable at losing my powers, but the security seems to be good enough." That was the closest Raven (A/N God, I nearly wrote rasberry there. Thought you might like to know.) could get to agreeing without saying yes.

"I'd love to go, I'm just wondering how they'll stop my powers, I mean they're pretty much built into me." Cyborg said.

"That's it then. We'll get Titans East to cover the city for us. It's official, the Titans are going on vacation." Robin said cheerfully.**

* * *

(1)** sorry, I've no idea what Beast Boy's moped magazine is really called. I was going to call it Auto Trader, but I don't know if you americans have got that. Someone please help and tell me, please.**

* * *

Hope you like it. Please tell me what you think of it. You guys will not be harmed if you review. I you don't, I'll send my velociraptors after you. Mwuhahahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry, I'm turning evil.**


End file.
